What did I get myself into?
by Koldra the Trickster
Summary: What do you do when your sister is part of the CIA and you join unknowingly that she is there. And on top of that you fall in love with your sister's best friend. Well this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to shut it off. I let out a frusterated sigh and got up out of my warm bed. My next door neighbors, a recently married couple were shouting all night about something really stupid. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged around my hips and I pulled out a black spaggited straped tank top that was showed a little clevage, I pulled out a green v-neck short sleeve shirt and threw that on as well and threw on a black pair of flats. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30, I grabbed my brush and took it threw my thin dirty blonde hair, I put a ponytail in then I grab a green ribbon and wrap it around the ponytail. I quietly went down the stairs making sure that the other occupant in the house didn't wake up, I grabbed my keys and favorite grey jacket and ran out the door to my truck and drove off to work.

~~~Erica~~~

I woke up to the sound of the trash truck dumping trash into the bed of the truck, which in turn made me wake up. When I remembered that today is the day I start my CIA training, so I got up and went to get dressed, I put on a pair of black jeans and a pink t-shirt along with a pair of grey tennis shoes. I went down the stairs very quietly not wanting to wake my sister up, but unfortunantly that didn't happen, I ended up tripping over my own feet going down the stairs and landed with a loud thud noise. I froze trying to hear if I woke her up, I didn't hear anything so I got up and went to camp Peary, a.k.a. the farm.

-Time skip-

"Agent Erica Bader you're needed at the Dean's office right now." an instructor said to me after my gun training was done.

"Wait What? Why?" I ask while getting into a jeep and driving to the Dean's office.

-Time skip-

"Agent Bader you are needed down at Langley right away." As he hands me orders, which confuses me me greatly.

"But I'm not done with my training yet." I stated

"As of now you are." he stated firmly, while I walked out the door with a smile on my face.

-Time Skip-

I just get to Langley when I notice that I still have get through security and find out where I'm suppose to go after running into turnstyle at the front door. After getting through security, I nearly ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed to the man touching his watch.

"That's okay I didn't see you either. You wouldn't happen to be Erica Bader?"

"Why yes I am and you are?"

"August Anderson, resident blind guy and your CIA tour guide, but you can call me Auggie. Before you say it yes I know blind guy leading you around the CIA insert joke here." he said

"Okay Auggie, do you know a good place to get a cup of coffee?" I asked Auggie while smiling, seeing a nice and friendly face, who can make me smile and laugh.

"Sure follow me."

He lead me to a little starbucks that is in the cafeteria.

"Well here are." Auggie said

"There's a starbucks in here!" I said in a semi-confused tone

"Yep just imagine going through background checks and polygraphs for a year just to get a part-time job serving coffee."

"How can you drink that stuff" came a familiar voice from somewhere behind me, at which I spun around to locate the voice causing the coffee in my hands to fly out and land on the pants of my tour guide.

"What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed to dirty blonde with the green bow in her hair.

****"I could ask you the same question" the shorter girl said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Covert Affairs**

I just got to work when I was a very familiar silver beetle parked in the parking lot of Langley

'Hmmmmm, I wonder what is she doing her?' I thought while getting out of the truck I had come in.

I walked into Langley was when through security when I saw two very familiar figures walking towards the starbucks. So I decide that I'll play ninja and sneak up on her.

"How can you drink that stuff" I commented and of course Erica being Erica she jumped and let go of her drink. Oh poor Auggie, that man is going to have a very interesting day.

"What are you doing here!?" the silver-blonde haired girl in front of Auggie said.

"I could ask you the same question." I stated to her with a smirk

"I'm guessing by the fact that you just spilled coffee on me and aren't helping me that you know Kiersten here." Auggie said while trying to decoffeefy his pants.

I went to the counter and got some more napkins and handing them to Auggie before replying.

"Auggie I think I would know my own sister." I stated to him

"You're sisters?" he said confused

"Yeah can't you see it" I said very sarcastically to him.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Erica asked

"Yes Erica, I have known Auggie for three years" I stated to her

"But I thought that you worked for the Smithsonian." Erica stated a clear look of confusion as to why I was there etched on her face.

"Yeah about that, I've had to lie to keep you safe but now that you work here I don't have to anymore." I said to her while throwing the wet napkins away.

She didn't have anything to say so she just pouted at me. I could tell that I was probably in the doghouse with her and more than likely Auggie was going to scold the living daylight out of me.

"Oh look at the time we need to get going.."then he continued "Hey Kiersten can you give me a hand?" he asked while putting his hand out to me. I took his hand and helped him up and we all started to walk to the offices to get Erica started on her first day of work.

I was thinking and getting lost in my own little world that I didn't know Auggie trying to get my attention.

"Alright what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nothing" I stated simply to him

"Nothing my ass, Kiersten, I've known you for three years and I know when something is bugging you. Don't clam up on me, not again and not this time." he stated firmly in my ear.

"Fine. Look I did it to protect her, I didn't want her to have to deal with this and I certainly did not want to have this kind of conversation right at the moment I walked in the doors." I told him while we were still walking Erica where she needed to be at. I didn't realize Auggie's hand was on my arm until I looked down.

"Uh Auggie are you gunna let go of my arm?" I asked while trying to get it out of his grip but that didn't happen because just tighten his grip on my arm.

"There is something else bugging you isn't there?" he asked

"No nothing is bugging me, I am just a little worried as to what punishment I'll get from the younger sister when we get home." I told him which was both true and a lie, I don't think I need to have Auggie involved in something that I can deal with myself.

-Time Skip-

I was in the middle of doing paperwork when a shadow loomed over my desk causing me to look up. It was a co-worker that had a laptop under his arm and gave me very guilty smile which could only mean one thing, someone was wanting to ask me out on a date and judging by the smile I'm gunna say that the devil himself was up to this.

"When does he want this done?" I asked after sighing in frustration when the laptop was set down on my desk.

"In three hours and he wants you to bring it to him." my co-worker said while walking off. I grabbed the laptop and put it in front of me and tried to see what he did this time.

"Kiersten can I see you in my office?" came Joan's voice came from behind me, I shot my hand up and gave her a one second gesture. I threw my jacket over the laptop and jumped out of my seat and walked over to Joan's office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me Joan?" I asked while she was seated at her desk looking at me.

"What can you tell me about your sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

Trickster:*walks in, see Erica with a shirt less picture of Auggie in front of her* "What are you doing?"

Erica:"Eeek!Nothing!"*Hide poster behind back*

Kiersten: "Sure" makes Erica jump six feet in the air

Trickster:?

Kiersten: Trickster does not own Covert Affairs

~Erica~

'I can not believe that she did that to me! I can see why but come on for the love of everything almighty, she could have at least been honest to me beforehand.' I thought while walking out of the room where I was told to go to by Auggie. I will not say both Auggie and Kiersten because I am really upset with her and she doesn't get off that easy with me.

As I turn my head I notice Auggie leaning there against the door frame across the hall.

"We're wanted in the briefing room" he says while reaching for my arm.

"Ok, lead the way."

After a few minutes of silence, I noticed a certain female wasn't present.

"Hey what happened to Kiersten, I thought she was with you?" I asked while walking next to him.

"Oh she needed to finish up some paper work for a report she didn't finish last night"

"Oh. I still can't believe she never told me."

"Can you blame her? She was doing it to protect you and well I know older siblings will lie to keep the younger ones safe." Auggie said

"No I can't really blame her can I, but how do you know that."

"It's something your sister told me once." he said to me while we entered the briefing room and saw that Kiersten was standing at the head of the table with a another blonde woman with eyes a shade of icy blue similar to my own while the bright blue eyes of my sister were faced down looking at something on the table.

"Who's that Kiersten's talking to?" I asked Auggie in a whisper

"That would be Joan Campbell, our boss."

"Good afternoon everyone, lets get down to business. We have an Iranian government assassin willing to turn himself in and sell all he knows about the construction of nuclear weapons on Iranian soil. For this mission, Erica, due to you skills in Farsi, you're going in undercover as a call girl, and you shall make the trade by syncing the information on this cell with that on his, we get the intel and he gets funds, simple enough. He's in room 524 at the Hilton in downtown D.C. Alright let's get to work people." Joan said in a voice that was not to be questioned.

"What am I suppose to wear?" I asked her while she eyes my pink blouse, white blazer and skirt along with my silver strappy kitten heeled sandals.

"You should be fine in what you are wearing. Hookers in D.C. are fairly conservative." Joan said then walked off.

I looked wide eyed at both Auggie and Kiersten, Auggie's neutral face while Kiersten's face was barely repressing her laughter.

"Did she just say I look like a hooker?" I asked as the laughter dam that was my sister broke as she nodded her head, laughing on the floor.

"I'm sorry Erica! But your face was really funny!" she said after her fit of laughter died down.

-Half an hour later-

I arrived at the hotel with Auggie in my ear,I head over to the sitting area in the lobby,were a man reading a paper,begins to talk to me, eventually asking me out, with a Malayasian accent but there was something slightly off. I turned him down as I could no longer date foreign nationals, and exit the lobby. As I made my way up to room 524. I passed several people who nod as I passed by assuming they are my back up. I knock on the door until I hear someone say come in. I use my key card and looked around for the assassin.

I found him on the bed passed out and rushed over to make sure that he was alive because he wasn't responding. I moved the pillow off him face and he grinned.

"Hello Dovsan." he slurred out while propping himself up on the bed.

"We can talk in Farsi if you would like." I said in Farsi.

"I am in America, might as well speak English now." he said while he pulled on a robe.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked

"Yes it's on the table by the window." he said while over to the table. "Shall we sync?" he asked while we stood in front of the window.

He pushed a button and then said "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Then a shot went off and I turned to see he had a hole in his head and he was dead. I went over to confirmed that he was dead, and then all hell broke loose. I heard more gunshot and dove behind the bed and crawled out while hearing Auggie yell "Erica what's going on?!" then I hear him yell to the others on the line "Get her out of there!"

I hide behind the bar and proceeded to ditch my shoes and made a run of the door that burst open before I got there and was pulled out by one of my back ups. We both ran down the stairs and into a moving van.

'What did I get myself into?! I'm starting to think that there's more to it than protecting me as to why Kiersten never told me what she actually did. Maybe I...OW' I look over and see the nice tear in my white blazer and the red stain starting to spread from it. 'Great, Kiersten's gonna freak, luckily it's just a graze.' I think while examining the wound.

~Kiersten~

I made my way to the upper floor were the devil's office was. I hand my hands on the laptop while waiting of the elevator to stop. I stepped out and guess who I saw standing by the wall with his back towards me.

'Well if I am going to give him, his laptop back might as well have some fun with it.' I thought while walking towards him. Apparently he didn't hear me come up so, I decided to speak up.

"So why did you send me your laptop when you have a perfectly good techie in this department?" I asked while watching him jump out of his skin.

He turned around and gave me a glare before composing himself.

"Do you have to play ninja while at work?" he asked me, I just nodded my head at him.

"Jai answer my question." I stated while shifting on my feet.

"It is wrong for me to ask someone else to fix the computer?" he asked while looking down at me

"Depends, I know of a fact that the techie up here doesn't have much to do on a regular basis and I have tons of work to do. So here is your laptop and I am out of here." I said while pushing the laptop into his hands and walking towards the elevator and pushed the down button and got in and quickly push the floor I wanted. But as my luck would have it a hand shot out and opened the doors and Jai walked in stood next to me.

"What do you want Jai?" I asked while holding back the anger in my voice.

"I want to know why you don't want to go out with me?" he said while basically trapping my body with his as the elevator continued to go down. I tilted my head to the side so that I didn't have to smell the cologne coming off of him. I heard the ding of elevator and Jai quickly jumped away from me and I bolted for the open door. I quickly went to turn the corner down the hall but a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me from doing so.

"What is wrong with you?!" I hissed at him while trying to get his hand off of me.

"I want you to answer my question." he said while keeping a firm hold on my upper arm. I bore my blue eyes into his brown eyes.

"I am not interested in dating anyone right at the moment. Okay? I need to focus on the job right at the moment." I said while looking around the wall and saw a sight I was not happy with.

"Now if you will so kindly let go of my arm,I need to get back to work." I said and pulled my arm out of him grasp and walked down the hall. I stopped in front of Erica who was looking down at the floor.

"What the hell happened!" I asked her while she tilted her head up.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Covert Affairs

~Erica~

"What the hell happened!" Kiersten asked when I tilted up my head from looking at the ground.

"Better yet have you seen what you look like?" she asked me, I shook my head at her. "Come on." she said while dragging me to the restroom.

~Kiersten~

"Come on." I said while dragging her to the restroom, she look like dejected puppy that had been kicked. I pulled her in and looked at her while let out a squeak in shocked and surprise.

~Erica~

I let out a squeak of shock and surprise when I saw what I looked like. 'Wow I knew I looked bad but this is...ridiculuos.' I thought looking in the mirror at my head, specifically my hair which looked like I had just woken up, only ten times worse. There were knots everywhere and a severe poof to my hair blazer and blouse were dirty with dirt and blood and torn up near my shoulder. I shifted on the cold hard floor from being shoeless.

"Take off your blazer and blouse." Kiersten commanded while pulling out some medical supplies from her backpack that was near her feet. I did as I was told and waited for her to put the antibiotic on. I hissed in pain when I felt something cold come on my skin.

"Is that an alcohol wipe?" I asked while gripping the sink of the restroom, "What else are you going to pull from that magic bag, a mystical healing unicorn, or a wolf wearing a pentacle on it's neck?" I chuckled until I got smacked on the head.

"Shut up and hold still." she told me sternly while continueing to clean out my wound.

~Kiersten~

I smack the back of Erica's head when she made that comment about the bag.

"Shut up and hold still." I told her sternly while cleaning her wound. I pulled the antibiotic out and put some on a small gauze pad and placed it on her shoulder. I grabbed the tape and put it around the small square so that it didn't move.

"Okay, there you go. Come on we need to talk to Joan about what happened at the hotel." I said while throwing away wrappings. I held the door open for Erica and followed her out to the office.

~Erica~

As we walk down the hallway my mind is filled with the different ways that this conversation could possibly end. I see two possibilities, one, she's mad, that I lost the phone, or two, she isn't, personally i'm leaning more towards one myself. As I look up I see Joan making her way towards us and she certainly does not look happy.

"Erica what happened it was just supposed to be a simple intel swap. What went wrong?" Joan said as she got closer.

"I don't know, we did the swap and then the next thing I knew the room around me exploded in gunfire."

"Did you at least get the phone with the intel on it?" Joan asked

"No, but I can go back and get it"

"Are you crazy!?" Kiersten said bursting into our conversation. I just gave her a confused look while she stood next to Joan.

"What's the problem with going back and getting it?" I asked

"The FBI will be crawling all over that place and if you try to get in there, their only going to throw you out fast." Kiersten said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kiersten is right. As soon as they see you they will kick you out of there." Joan said

"But they won't know i'm CIA so long as I go in with my cover. I want my shoes back too."

"Really Erica?"Kiersten asked me

"Yes really, those were my favorite shoes."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Covert Affairs**

"Alright then, go to Auggie in tech ops and get another phone, one with things on it a normal phone would have on it so you can sync that phone and the one that you lost, and the FBI can keep the other phone as evidence from the crime scene, but do change first before you head back over to the hotel." Joan said to me eyeing the current state of my clothes.

As I made my way out of the building to my bug, I smiled, knowing that I had just what I needed in there and that I had just saved myself from a crazed sister while keeping the mission up and running. Opening the trunk I found just what I was looking for, my emergency date clothes. I quickly made my way back inside and to a bathroom and changed out of what I was wearing and into a pale pink off the shoulder knee length dress and a pair of three and a half inch white round-toed heels. I threw my hair up into a simple bun, and I was off. Satisfied with how I looked, I then headed down to Auggie to get the new phone.

"It's got a phony contact list and miscellaneous pictures on it, do me a favor and don't loose this one." He said handing me the phone

"What's the range on these things?" I asked.

"About five feet."

"Wish me luck."

"You aren't the kind of girl that needs luck but good luck anyway." He says as I walk out of his office and make my way back to the hotel.

-Time Skip-

I walked up to the hotel and then to the fifth floor, back to the room that I was in not more than an hour or two before.

"Okay where are you on the fifth floor?" Kiersten asked from my ear.

"Just around the corner from the room and it looks like its been sectioned off" I answered rounding the corner.

"Alright, now I want you to listen very closely." Kiersten said in a much more serious tone.

"I'm listening"

"If you happen to talk to an agent by the name Rossabi, do not, I repeat DO NOT, say our last name around him." she stated

"Why not?" I asked her confused.

"I'll tell you about it later." she said

"Whatever" I said while crossing the do not cross tape, where I was promptly stopped by an officer who told me to go back down to the lobby, but let me through after I told him that I was there when the guy was shot. As I entered the room I saw just how crowded the room had become in so little time.

"And what were you doing here Ms…"

"Nokomis, Diana Nokomis. I had a business meeting" I said

"What kind of business are you in?"

"I don't wanna get in trouble" I said

"Look, we won't get you in trouble for being… a call girl." the agent said. I gave a small smile before replying.

"We don't like to use that term." I stated with a fake smile and laugh. "Wow it's crowded in here"

"Yeah it's amazing what 57 high powered rifle shots can do to a place."

"Are you a detective?"

"FBI Agent Rossabi, and if you don't mind I'll ask the questions."

"May I sit down. Look I'm a good girl I come from a church going family in Nebraska, and I just wanted to come forward and be honest. My mother taught me to always do the right thing."

"What's she say about you being a hooker?" he asked

"Now if I don't like being called a call girl, I certainly don't like being called a hooker."

"Who's the john?"

"We call them clients, the agency said he was Iranian, his name was Amin, businessman. This was our first party together." I said

"What's the name of the business?"

"The Gold Circle Club. I can write down the number if you want?"

"That'd be great." he said while I wrote the number down "Did you see anything through that window?"

"No but wasn't really looking. We didn't get a chance to...I wasn't here long. Now I was standing here, well more like here, 'scuse me boys" I said patting the forensics officer on the rump signaling him to move "The shots came through here and I ran out as fast as I could" I said while reaching into my bag to sync the phones.

"Let me ask you this, why'd you really come back?"

"For these" I said bending down to collect my abandoned shoes "They're my favorites" I said as I walked out of the building.

~Kiersten~

I sat in the tech ops with Auggie when the phone went off. Auggie grabbed the little head set and answered.

"Gold Circle Club, where pleasure is our pleasure, how may I direct you call?" he asked while sticking out his hand out for a high five, which I gave him while chuckling.

My cell phone, which I thought I had turned off, rang loudly. I quickly rummaged through my pants pocket and pulled it out and answered it.

"Hel-" I started

"Kiiieeeeerrrrrssssttteeeenn!" came a loud male voice on the phone making me fall out of the chair in surprise. I saw Auggie tilt his head in the direction that I fell in.

"For the love of the Red Sox! Why did you do that dad!" I shouted into the phone while picking myself up from the floor.

"Because I could." said Richard Bader, innocently on the other end of the line.

"Anyways, with that out of the way, can you tell me why you are calling?" I asked

"Well we're calling to tell you that in about three hours, you're mother and I will be in D.C. And we need you or your sister to come and pick us up." he said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Okay, one of us will be their to pick you up." I said

"Okay, see ya later giggle box!" he exclaimed and ended the call.

"What am I gonna do?" I mumbled while leaning on Auggie's shoulder

"What was that about?" he asked me

"Our parents are coming in and one of us has to pick them up." I said

"I see, well does that mean we can't go out for a drink after words?" he asked, I thought about it.

"One drink and then I leave." I said

"Okay." he said. I looked over his shoulder and saw Joan walking towards us, I moved my head from his shoulder and stood up and saw that Erica was walking down the stairs.

"Let's see why this intel was worth dieing for." Joan said after Erica gave her the phone.

"This is all useless, we already knew all of it" Auggie said

"Type up a closer on the file and get it to me." Joan said exiting tech ops

"Erica" Auggie says handing her the folder.

~Erica~

"Word to the wise these pipes haven't been cleaned since the Johnson administration. I'd invest in a bottle of Evian. Are you alright?" Auggie asked with Kiersten trailing behind him.

"I saw a man get killed today, I lied to a federal agent, I was shot at." I said

"Or as we call it Thursday at the agency." he said

"Asset entanglement, evasion techniques, deception, these are all words they use in training. they make it sound so clinical, but it's not it's messy and dangerous." I said while Kiersten leaned against the wall and Auggie stood in front of me.

"It is messy and it can be dangerous, but you're doing it well. Now it's Miller time, it's happy hour at the tavern." he said

"That's your solution?" I asked

"Oh absolutely" he said

"One drink." I said

"Probably best if you drive." he stated which caused Kiersten to laugh at him

-Tavern-

~Kiersten~

I pulled up to the tavern behind Erica and Auggie and got out. We got our drinks and made our way to the table. I heard many female voices ask Auggie questions. I almost got to the empty table when my phone vibrated in my pocket making me look down. I pulled it out and saw that familiar number flash on the screen.

"Okay who wants another beer?" I asked

Auggie and Erica both raise their hands and Auggie says " I gonna assume you see me raising my hand"

"Okay." I said while going to get the beer. I took my phone out again and called the number again.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trickster: Can I at least get one review before I update again, please**

**I do not own Covert Affairs only Kiersten, Erica and the family**

~Erica~

"So tell me how'd you get into this you certainly don't fit the profile." he asked me

"I thought there was no profile"

"And yet everyone joins for some reason and it sure ain't the pay. Tell me I can take it"

"I traveled a lot before I came to D.C., and there was this guy"

"Aw it's always about a guy" Auggie says patting my hand, signaling for me to continue

"We met and had a whirlwind romance on the Australian Coast, and it was a tearful goodbye"

"At the airport a la Casablanca?" he asked

"No more like he left in the middle of the night with a cryptic note"

"Ouch" he said

"Anyway after he left I went to all the places we said we'd go together, Nepal, Bhutan, Giza, Rapa Nui, but no matter how far I traveled I couldn't let go of the realization that I had let my guard down and gotten burned, the CIA and the life it offered was appealing. I wasn't gonna get burned again."

"Man you do fit the profile." he said

"Do you know why Kiersten joined?"

"No I do not." he said then finish the beer in his hands

"Weird." I mumbled

~Kiersten~

I was about to walk back to the table with the three drinks when I nearly ran into someone and almost dropped the drinks that I had in my hands.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Kiersten?" came a male voice. I looked up and saw blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Conrad!" I said in surprised.

"Here let me help you with that." he said while taking one of the drinks from my hands.

"Thanks." I said

"Guys looks who is here." I stated while sitting down

"Hey guys." Conrad said

"Conrad, what a surprise." Auggie said while I sat between Erica and Conrad.

-Time Skip-

"Okay what about that girl? She smells great." Auggie asked while a brunette walked by us to another table. I was listening to them when I noticed the time on Auggie's watch.

"Oh my God I was supposed to pick up our parents from the airport an hour ago!" I exclaimed while putting my flats back on.

"Wait, our parents are coming!?" Erica exclaimed at me

"Yeah sorry I totally forgot to tell you." I said while grabbing my jacket from behind Conrad. "Erica I need you to stop at the store and get something for them to eat." I said while grabbing my backpack and all but running to the truck.

"Alright take out it is. Chinese fine?" she asked

"Whatever is fine." I shouted

~Erica~

As I was going to pick up the order from the chinese place when I noticed a little black car tailing me, following me relentlessly.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask myself as I change lanes again only to be followed by the little black car. An idea pops into my head and I stop, watching the car go by in front of me and then begin to follow them even as they flip down the other side of the road and around the corners, but alas my chase had to end as I ran into a stand on the corner when I turned too wide.

My phone was going off and I picked it up and answered it without looking at it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Where the hell are you?" Kiersten's voice came from the other end.

"On may way home, why?" I asked

"You do realize that it has almost been an hour right?" she said in a slightly angry tone

"Yeah I got the food and then the car wouldn't start." I said hoping she'd buy it. "Look I'm just around the corner, I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Hurry before dad decides he needs to sing _that_ song again." she whined

"I just pulled up, be inside in a second" I said while getting out of the car. I grabbed the food and walked up to the house. I was about to open the door when it swung open and revealed my mom at the door and my dad running around in a tutu prancing around singing "I feel pretty" while Kiersten was sitting at the center island with her head down in her arms.

"Oops Guess I'm too late."

Kiersten looks up and glares at me while saying "Erica I gonna smack you."

"Now now children play nice." our mother, Angela Bader said while motioning for me to come inside.

"I am so sorry that I am late." I said

"No your not." Kiersten said

"You're right, I'm glad that I didn't have to see that." I said while pointing to the prancing tutued princess otherwise known as our father.

Kiersten sent my a very harsh glare while caused me to look away from her and start to put the food on the counter.

-Time Skip-

After dinner Kiersten and I showed our folks their room for the night because they told us that they were going to head to Florida tomorrow at 12 o'clock.

"So who's dropping them off at the airport?" I asked Kiersten while pulling out some ice cream for us. I saw Kiersten grab another beer from the fridge.

"I will, I need to do a few things anyways." Kiersten said then took a swig of the drink in her hand.

"Like what?" I asked her

"I need to cut my hair and I need to take the truck in to change the belts." she answered

~Kiersten~

"I need to cut my hair and I need to take the truck in to change the belts." I said which is partly true, I need to have my hair cut but the part about the belts, not so much.

"Alright. See you in the morning. Good Night" Erica said going up to bed.

"Night." I said while looking out the window. I heard my phone vibrate next to me to see the familiar number that I saw at the bar come up, I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey, I miss you." I said into the phone

"Miss you too beautiful." came a deep familiar voice from the other end.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trickster: *walks in and finds Erica looking threw some draws* "What are you doing?"**

**Erica:"YIKES! Jeez! I thought you were Kiersten!**

**Trickster: "Okay then, but you didn't answer my question."**

**Erica: "I want to know who ****_he_**** is."**

**Kiersten: *ninjas Erica* "Know who is?"**

**Erica:"YIKES!" jumps about six feet**

**Kiersten: "Okay then, Trickster does not own Covert Affairs just her OC characters."**

~Erica~

I got up early and made breakfast for all four of us without dressing for the day first. Just as the last of the pancakes was finishing my mother came down, awoken by both the smell of the fluffy goodness and the saw mill that is my snoring father.

"Morning Bunny" she said as I handed her a cup of fresh brewed coffee, and motioned to the creamer already at on the table. "Thanks Bunny, I think I heard your sister moving around in her room, so I think she'll be down shortly. You should go get dressed, it looks like breakfast is done and ready to be eaten."

"Dovsan…" I say under my breath.

"Erica you're mumbling again." Kiersten says a she comes down the stairs.

"Sorry. Go ahead and eat without me there's something I've gotta do before work." I say to the both of them as I make my way back to my room to get dressed so I can go. I grab a black pantsuit with a rose blouse and a pair of four inch black pumps. I grabbed the keys to my bug and was off to the college. I needed to speak with my professor.

When I got to the college and found my old Farsi professor we exchanged formalities and conversed for a little bit before I asked him

"My new Iranian beau calls me 'Dovsan' like a pet name I've never heard it before."

"Dovsan, now there's a word that I haven't heard for a while. It means rabbit or bunny, but it's not Farsi, it's Azerbaijani." He said with a peculiar look on his face. After a few more minutes of talking I told him I needed to get to work. We said our goodbyes and I was off, with a new piece of information that could make this mission.

I drove up to the security post is, showed them my ID he made a phone call and the next thing I knew my car was surrounded by CIA agents.

"Uh oh!" where the only words that left my mouth as I looked around from the inside.

-Time Skip-

"Involving civilians in matters for the CIA is a serious breach of protocol" Joan said

"He's still alive" I countered

"He's dead" Joan stated

"It doesn't add up, the bad intel the way he was hitting on me the fact that he was standing next to a window" I said

"Is that all?" Joan asked

"And the fact I was followed home last night high speed tactical pursuit" I stated to her

"I know that could have been the FBI, it could have been an unstable ex-boyfriend, it could have been us" she said

"Was it you?" I asked

"No" she simply replied

"He was born and raised in Tehran. He used the word 'dovsan' its azerbaijani not farsi, how would he have know that word?" I asked her

"Did you discuss this with your professor?" Joan asked me

"Maybe" I said

"Pack your things and go back to the farm. You'll be lucky if you get a desk job in HR, you may have even been washed out of the entire program" Joan told me

I walked out of her office and made a beeline for the ladies restroom, where I proceeded to enter a stall and then beat out my frustrations on the door of said stall when I heard the door open and heard Auggie's voice.

"Whoops perfume, wrong bathroom. Vanilla Sugar, Erica you're in here I had no idea" Auggie said

"Liar" I stated

"How ya doin?" he asked

"I'm fine" I said

"Liar, you know you're not the first person Joan's sent in here crying on their first couple of days, you know Kiersten came in here when she first started too. Listen if Joan was going to fire you she'd have done it already. The agency likes those who show initiative." Auggie said

"In that case I need your help with something" I said while exiting the stall

-Time Skip-

As we arrived at the medical examiner office, I noticed the biometric scanners at the entrance to the morgue. Thinking fast I asked someone exiting the morgue to take a picture of Auggie and me and then used the breathsrips in my pocket to open the door, almost forgetting Auggie. I found a set of scrubs and Auggie got to play the role of a body that was until he started talking.

"You know when I said initiative I meant showing up early, buying donuts for everyone…" Auggie said

"You need to blend in, we need to sell this and talking doesn't help." I told him

We soon reached the morgue and as soon as I knew it was clear I uncovered Auggie, to which he commented

"Erica you forgot my shoes you expect me to walk around the morgue bare foot?"

"Quiet I just need to find the body, he spent time in an Iranian prison and has the ink to match it, bingo" I said quickly checking the body for tattoos "And just like I thought this guys clean as a boy scout. He's still alive" I stated

"Freeze FBI" came a voice

I turned around and found none other than Agent Rossabi behind me

"Now tell me what's a call girl doing at a D.C. morgue?" Agent Rossabi asked me

I paused for a moment before replying "Paying my respects"

-Time Skip-

'Great' I thought 'We're in an FBI interrogation rooms and Auggie and I are separated. I wonder how this could get much worse' just as that thought popped into my head Rossabi popped into the room 'Yep just got worse. Wonder why Kiersten was so insistent on not letting this guy now we're related, oh well I'll make her tell me later.' After answering a few boring questions Rossabis' phone went off and when he was done talking to whoever it was he was talking to, he explained that his boss's boss, a man he has never spoken to just called him and ordered our release. The only thing going through my mind at that point was 'Thank you Joan.'

~Kiersten~

I just got to work after doing all the things I told Erica I would do. I had cut my hair back down to the top of my shoulders, it curls a little bit at the tips. Dressed in a black pair of pants, a seafoam v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black flats. I pinned my hair back with two black clips. I even dropped our folks off before I cut my hair.

'Now time for the fun.' I thought while walking through security and keeping a lookout for Jai.

"Kiersten." came Jai's voice

"Shit" I mumbled quietly so he didn't hear that. "Jai what can I help you with?" I asked him. He handed me another laptop with a sticky note saying Henry Wilcox on it.

"Your dad wants me to fix his computer?" I asked him

"You are one of the best techies he has encountered at the agency." he said while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Was, I was the best until I got out in the field. I'll have this fix when I can." I said and walked away from him.

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiesten: "No."**

**Erica: "Tell me who he is!"**

**Kiersten: "No." goes back to her book**

**Erica: "Grrrrr!"**

**Trickster: "What's going on?"**

**Erica:*jumps about nine feet of the ground***

**Trickster: ?**

**Kiersten: "Trickster does not own Covert Affairs, she only owns Erica, myself and our crazy family."**

~Erica~

"You were right" Joan said to me as she walked into Auggie's office.

"Really" I replied with just a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"We got a hold of the body after you two were pinched at the morgue, not good by the way." Joan said slightly reprimanding at the end.

"Sorry about that" Auggie said pulling his best puppy dog look

"Two days on the job and you have him apologizing for you?" Joan asked in a surprised tone.

"She's Kiersten's sister and practically family" Auggie said

"I'm sorry" I said

"You guys were picked up at the morgue?" Kiersten asked while standing next to Joan

"Later" Joan said pushing the topic off the table or at least saving it for later

"He's an assassin, if everyone thinks he's dead he can do what he really came here to do which is kill someone." I said trying to work things out outloud

"Congress is out of session, and the president's abroad. It's gotta be Hunter Alexander. He's a well known supporter of Iran's Sexual Revolution, and he's speaking tonight at the Smithsonian on that very issue." Joan said while exiting the room, followed by both Kiersten and myself.

"Go get him girls." Auggie said as we all made our way out of his office.

-Smithsonian-

~Kiersten~

Driving up to the Smithsonian with Joan in the passenger seat and Erica in the back behind her was quick with the light on. Once we entered the Smithsonian, we had to get to the podium where Hunter Alexander was standing getting ready to speak when Joan came up and whispered in his ear.

"Let's get him out of here." Joan said while pushing him towards me. I nodded and waited for her and him go in front before following. I turned around to see if Erica was still following, of course she wasn't.

"Where in the hell did she go?" I asked myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver blonde hair enter the employee's entrance.

"What did you find little bunny?" I mumbled to myself and went after her.

~Erica~

I noticed someone moving really fast to the employee's entrance.

'Bingo!' I thought and followed after them, dodging objects that have been thrown to the ground and people that happened to be in the kitchen area. I chased him through the kitchen out the door and down the stairs before we finally got out of the building. From there the chase proceeded down the alleyway and toward the nearest substation.

After going underground I went left towards the tracks. I turned around only to have my head caught in his hand and his gun pointed at my abdomen. Thinking quickly I disarmed him and a fight ensued and one that I was losing dramatically.

Just as I thought I was done because he was choking me, I turned my head and the strangest thing happened. Walking towards us was him. He looked just like I remembered him from our time on the Australian Coast, and he was pulling out...a gun?.

I could suddenly breathe again and as I looked over to the one who was strangling me, I saw that he was dead. I looked back just in time to see him get on the train and as it passed I saw him again. It was all I could do to just sit there stunned and thinking 'What the hell just happened?'

~Kiersten~

"You said you would tell me why I shouldn't say our name around Agent Rossabi later, it's later." Erica said while bringing Auggie with her. I looked over to her from where I was leaning on the wall.

"I did, didn't I? Well were do I start? I was a CIA liaison for the NSA murder investigation for John Casey. Rossabi and I were on the same team and since I was the only female in that particular team, I had to put them in their place except two, one was Rossabi and the newbie of the team Josh Martin. Over the next few weeks while trying to solve this case, Josh and I were getting a little close, over the friend boundary line. Getting close to Josh was a big mistake and it ended up with him giving his life to save me from our suspect. Unfortunately Rossabi didn't see it that way and blamed me for Josh's death. It didn't matter how many times I told him it wasn't my fault, he refused to listen to me, so I punched him right in the face to get it across that I didn't do it, that Josh did that himself. After that Rossabi has been on my hate list and I on his. Erica you have to be careful around him." I told her while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wow! I'll be sure to remember that, thank you Kiersten." Erica said while giving me a hug which I returned. I watched her mingle with some of the other people in Erica's small congrats party.

"I have known you for three years and I have never heard you tell me that story." Auggie said standing next to me.

"I wasn't ready to tell you and I was scared of what you might think." I said

"Kiersten, you're my best friend and the sister that I never had. I would have supported you no matter what. Okay?" Auggie told me.

"Thanks Auggie." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

~Joan~

It's late as I take the elevator up to the seventh floor. I'm tired but I need to talk to Arthur. As I make my way towards his office I see him coming towards me.

"Joan" he says acknowledging my presence.

"Arthur" I responded

"So he's back."

"Yes the moment we brought her in he resurfaced."

"Alec Mahkah. Those two must have had some time together in Australia, for him to have reappeared so quickly." Arthur said

"Yes well, we're lucky he was able to take out the Iranian for us, but Arthur, nothing good is going to come from using her as bait." I said to him

"I know but she's the best bet we have at getting to him." Arthur stated

"Just realize that it's not just one person you're putting at risk, it's two, no actually it's three." I stated

"I don't follow" Arthur said

"Erica, Kiersten, and Auggie. Kiersten's her sister and Auggie and Kiersten are too close to not get one without the other. Plus Auggie's taken to Erica quickly as well. Just remember that when you play your little games with Alec, you endanger three of our best and brightest. Tread carefully." I said as I turned to walk away and head home.

**please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Erica:"Do I get to know who he is?"**

**Trickster:"Maybe."**

**Kiersten:"Why do I foresee something bad about this?"**

**Erica: Jumps about five twelve feet**

**Trickster:"?...Okay then."**

**Kiersten:"Trickster does not own Covert Affairs just us, our family and the mystery man" looks at phone then leaves**

**Erica:"Were are you going!"**

~Erica~

Few months after my first mission everything seemed to go back to normal. We received a new member named Jai Wilcox, I noticed ever since he was moved down here that Kiersten has been playing ninja and been hiding from Jai, I wonder why.

Although I noticed that she seems a lot more happier lately, I wonder why about that as well.

I arrived at work with coffee for Auggie and I.

"Here you go Auggie." I said as I handed him the drink.

"Thank you Erica." he said

We were about to the meeting room when someone called out our names.

"Erica and Auggie, where is Kiersten?" Joan asked us while we waited for her to catch up with us.

"Kiersten's not here?" I asked in confusion, stopping in my tracks

"That would explain why no one got snuck up on and why there wasn't someone yell ninja." Auggie said

"Erica do you know where she is at?" Joan asked me

"I don't know, I didn't see her truck in the front driveway. I think she parked in the back and didn't wake up to her alarm clock. I can go check if you like." I said

"I want both of you to go and see if she there and if she's not come back here immediately." Joan said and walked away.

-Car ride over to the Bader Household-

"I don't understand, Kiersten has never been late like this before and the fact that she not picking up her phone doesn't seem right." Auggie said while we were driving to the house.

"I don't understand it, she leaves before I get up, so what happened to make her change?" I asked out loud while pulling into the driveway.

~Kiersten~

I woke up to something breathing on my neck and shoulder. I turned my head slightly and smiled at the man, who was holding me in his arms close to him warm bare body. I put my head back down on his arm and started to trace the tattoo on his left forearm with my finger.

"That tickles you know." came his low husky voice. I chuckled at him and continued to do trace it. I felt a hand come to my bare side and move slowly in a tickling manner which caused me to giggle and shift away from him. But he caught me and turned me over so I was facing him. I started at his blue-green eyes with my blue ones.

Some of my hair moved into my face and his big calloused hand brushed it back behind my ear.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said while cuddling up to his warm chest. I ran my hands down his muscular chest.

"Good morning to you too beautiful. You're awful ornery this morning." he said while kissing me.

"Well what do you expect? I have not seen you in over a year because you have been overseas." I said while pushing him off me and grabbed his grey large shirt and putting in on.

"Man I'm sore." I said while throwing him, his pants and boxers. I grabbed a pair of my underwear and a pair of sleeping shorts.

"Sorry about that." he said while looking for his shoes. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, making him look at me.

"Tyler, its okay. Besides I had fun and am happy to be back in your arms." I said standing on my tiptoes and kissed his shoulder.

"Thanks, well I probably should go surprise my folks that I'm home. Wanna go get breakfast or make it?" he asked while picking me up.

"Pick up might have to do, because I'm late for work." I said looking for my clothes to wear to day. I heard a car engine come up and stop, I tiptoed my way to my window and peeked out from the dark blue curtains hanging on the window from last night.

"Crap! She has the worst timing I swear!" I shouted and quickly grabbed all of Tyler's things.

"What going on?" he asked while taking his things as I quickly pulled on my dark blue jeans and black bra along with my navy blue tank top.

"My sister is here and if she see you here, she is gonna give me crap about it for weeks." I said while throwing on periwinkle v-neck long sleeved shirt. I quickly took a brush to my hair and put my hair in a small messy bun.

I heard one door open and close then I heard another on open. I quickly ran back to the window and looked out and wished I had not done that.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted and quickly grabbed Tyler's hand and took off for the stairs.

"Kiersten are you here?" came Erica's voice from the bottom of the stairs. We stood at the top of the stairs as she and Auggie came to the base of the stairs and looked up. She blinked in surprise, while Auggie used his other senses to know what was going on.

'I'm doomed!' I thought frantically

"I smell cologne, is there a guy in the house?" Auggie asked

"There is a guy in the house and at the top of the stairs." Erica said while I back into a shirtless Tyler.

"Kiersten with him?" Auggie asked again

"Can we stop acting like I'm not here!" I said in a angry tone making both of them jump. I walked down the stairs with Tyler in hand and pushed past them, so that we were in the living room.

"Hey if I need to leave I can." Tyler whispered in my ear

"No, we're gonna get this over with so that we can stop sneaking you in the house." I told him

"Aw, something is not right with my little ninja, she doesn't want to sneak into her own house." I said. I chuckled and saw Erica and Auggie come in.

"Kiersten, who is this?" Erica asked

"I'm really curious myself." Auggie commented

"Okay, Tyler this is my sister, Erica and this is my friend and coworker August Anderson. Erica and Auggie this is Tyler Whelan, he's my boyfriend." I said while standing next to Tyler while he shook hands with both of them.

"Judging by your hand I say you were in the Army recently?" Auggie said to him

"Yeah just got back last night from a tour in Iraq." Tyler said while I put my dark brown dress boots that came to my ankles on.

"Well not at this wasn't fun, but I have to go and surprise my folks and other family members." Tyler said while I walked him to the door. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips, he pulled me close and up to his body.

"You might want to put a shirt on before you leave the house." I whispered in his ear.

"You're right I should." he chuckled at he went through his bag looking for a shirt, be pulled out a tan one and put it on.

"Alright, nice to met you both. You have a good day and we will catch up later, okay?" he whispered the last part to me, my face heated up a bit.

"Bye Tyler." I said and watched him get into his silver truck and drive off but not before he waved. I waved and walked up into my room and grabbed my backpack with what I needed for the day and went back down stairs.

"What are you waiting for? Lets get going." I said and walked out to my truck.

**please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Covert Affairs just my characters **

~Erica~

I get back to Langley in a daze. Joan says something about a simple brush-pass in Zurich as she hands me my ticket. The entire plane ride was kind of a blur as well. I was still trying to figure out how and more importantly why Kiersten kept Tyler a secret. I was pulled from my daze when my phone rang as I was wandering through the airport. I saw Auggie's number pop up, smiled, grabbed the arm of the current occupier of my thoughts, pulled us toward a secluded area and answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"Guten Morgen ladies how was your flight?" Auggie greeted

"Wonderful," Kiersten said sarcastically. " Too bad we have to fly right back"

"It's one of the perks of the job, and you know any time you wanna switch me I'm all for it." he said

"Someone's a little cheeky this morning. Too bad I was gonna get you a souvenir" I said smiling all the while

"Yeah?" he asked

"A St. Bernard, stuffed of course, they kinda remind me of you" I replied

"Great I remind you of Cujo. It's the slobbering isn't it?" he said with both laughter and sarcasm dripping off his words

"Yeah that and their cute and dependable"

"And when you're feeling low they bring you booze" Kiersten said cutting me off

I pull on Kiersten's shirt to get her attention and then point to the man with the titanium briefcase and the orange bracelet, before saying

"That's our contact wish us luck" to Auggie, to which he replied

"Good Luck." Just as we head over to meet our contact, Kiersten points out another man with an orange bracelet and titanium suitcase. I see the first man drop his briefcase just before all hell breaks loose. Smoke bombs rush toward Kiersten and me, and then the world seems to explode in bright light. People are running all over, and I lose Kiersten. As I turn around trying to find her, the first man comes up and tries to wrestle the briefcase from me. I win just as another small bomb goes off. I make my way out of the airport and to the streets of Zurich before my phone goes off

(Kiersten)

'How did that happen!? How did I get separated from Erica, I think this role should be the other way around.' I thought while trying to find a way out of the airport.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the guy I thought was our contact and decide to follow him. He ducks and hides in a food truck.

'Must be going to the safe house, bet he doesn't know the shortcut' I thought.

(Erica)

"Hey are you Ok" Auggie asks the moment I open my phone and answer his call

"I'm fine...I think. Have you ever tried to disguise a government issue titanium briefcase before because it's not as easy as it looks." I say to him scanning the area as I walk downtown, burrowing myself in Kiersten's black hoodie to protect me from the rain.

"Which one do you have?" he asked

"Mine, ours." I said

"Alright does Kiersten have the other one?" he questioned

"I don't know we were separated." I answered him

"Alright are you enroute to the turks?"

"Yeah" I said

"Did you establish a visual with the contact?"

"Yeah with both of them" I said

"Both of them?"

"Orange wristbands and titanium briefcases must be all the rage here in Zurich. It's getting hard to know who's on my team over here." I said

"I am. I'm on your team and so is Kiersten" he said

"Uh oh" I said

"What oh?" he asked

"I think I've been made I'm gonna have to dead drop this package." I said

"Alright but find somewhere you're sure is secure." he said

I dropped the package in a spot where I was sure no one would look for it, and them made my way to the Turks.

(Auggie)

I walk around and around my desk waiting for one of them to call me, I've gotten word from Erica, but Kiersten's still out there somewhere. I heard a pair of all too familiar sounding shoes as Joan walk in.

"How are they?" she asked

"Erica's en Route to the Turks, but I haven't heard from Kiersten yet." I answered

"And the package" she asked

"It's been dead dropped" I said

I can feel Joan frowning as she leaves my office.

'Now then back to worrying about the two in the field. Come on Kiersten call in.' I thought to myself

**please review**


End file.
